The invention relates to a portable electric torch comprising a housing containing:
an intermediate wall sub-dividing the inside of the housing into a first compartment containing the batteries and a second compartment having an orifice bounded by an end-piece with a threaded external lateral surface, PA1 a reflector sub-assembly screwed onto the end-piece to seal off the second compartment, PA1 and a common support device of the electric bulb and of an electrical switch controlling lighting, said device being housed in the second compartment.
1. State of the Prior Technique
A known torch of the kind mentioned is described in the document FR-A-2,708,714. The torch comprises a lighting system with two bulbs, lighting of each bulb being controlled selectively by a control selector. A second operating button enables the distance of one of the bulbs with respect to the reflector to be adjusted to adjust the light beam.
According to the document FR-A-2,755,497, a rotating cylinder with a ramp is equipped with a pushbutton designed to operate in conjunction with a stop of the reflector for control of the switch.
2. Object of the Invention
The object of the invention is to achieve a waterproof portable torch allowing the batteries to be replaced easily via the front face.
The electric torch according to the invention is characterized in that the support device is shaped as a swivelling flap made of insulating material, pivotally mounted on a spindle between an inactive position allowing access to the batteries via the orifice after the reflector sub-assembly has been removed, and an active position in which the switch is in electrical contact with the poles of the batteries, said spindle extending orthogonally with respect to the longitudinal axis of the end-piece.
According to a preferred embodiment, the body of the flap is equipped with a socket for housing the bulb, and securing means designed to operate in conjunction with notches of the end-piece to lock the flap in the active position.
The flap houses the switch having a movable contact element actuated from the outside of the housing by an operating button.
The structure of the swivelling flap enables a good contact pressure to be obtained for power supply of the bulb, and enables the switch to be incorporated in the internal volume of the flap.
According to one feature of the invention, the movable contact element is formed by a flexible conducting wire operating in conjunction With an insulating operating rod to make or break the power supply circuit of the bull.
According to another feature of the invention, the operating rod is secured to a crown-wheel link to form a monoblock insulating part extending inside the first compartment.
The spindle of the operating button passes radially through a hole of the housing provided with a seal, and is provided at the internal end with a pinion operating in conjunction with the crown-wheel link.
According to another feature, the flap comprises a gripping tab designed to perform unlocking of the securing means before its movement to the inactive position.
According to another feature, the torch comprises a stop catch arranged to block rotation of the reflector sub-assembly at the end of the tightening position on the end-piece.